The Art Of
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: Naruto AU Kishimoto Secondary Boarding School was never like the other boarding schools. The school was known for love of the Arts. Everything is about Art.Though what made the school stand out most was the students that attended this prestige school.
1. Can You Stop By the Toy Store

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my characters._

Okay a few things about the story:

1) It is a naruto AU story

2) It is not gonna be in just Mana's POV, it will switch later on.

3) More things will be elaborated on in later chapters.

4) Pairings: NaruHina, KibaOC, SasoriOC, SasukeOC, DeidaraOC, SakuLee, InoSai, ShikaTem, and more.

So I started this story for a friend actually. She LOVES Sasuke, and I refuse to write any sort of Sasuke love story unless its an AU story. Why? Cuz I think he's turned into a complete emo-bastard-jackass. Anyway, I am very proud of this story and I'm sorry if there are any typos. I will try and not single anyone out. This chapter is mostly about Mana, and the starting point of the story. Sorry it's short. Also, I have artwork that relates to this story. Check my profile for my deviantart account. That's where my art is. It may help with the story.

* * *

**Can You Stop By the Toy Store While You're At It?**

I hate waking up at three in the morning by the police knocking at the doorstep. Groaning as I push myself up in my bed, my eyes stinging from opening them in lack of sleep. Slipping my feet in my worn baby blue rubber clogs that used to be a rich royal blue, I sauntered my way to out of my room a low growl emitting from the back of my throat. My groggy mind didn't care the only thing I wore was a very thin satin red night gown, or my dusty coal colored hair tangled in a wild rat nest. The only thing that passed through my mind, was-_What the hell did Yukito do this time_? I unlocked the doorknob, keeping the gold coated metal chain lock still shackled to the door frame. Opening I saw it was the familiar faced cops, dressed in their dark coffee uniforms the outside lights of the apartment halls shining down on them in the dark night. I closed the door again, this time unchaining the scratched up dented chain, before opening the door wide open. I stared at the two law enforcers, my emerald eyes boring at them with a tired dull expression. "What happened this time." It was more a statement than a question really, but this was almost a weekly thing. My brother would get in trouble, get himself landed in jail for a night or two, or just get escorted home.

The two officers, nodded at me as a greeting, which I totally ignored. Officer Gonzalez and Officer O'Riley are used to working at night, that's their shift hours (I don't know whether to be depressed or upset that this happens so often I know practically the whole police department, and the fire department.) I however am not accustomed to think, let alone work, at three in the morning. Officer O'Riley frowned glancing at his partner who looked a bit glum. Something happened to Yukito, something that wasn't the normal mandatory (on their part) visit to report Yukito's foolish pranks or activities. A lump formed in the back of my throat, dreading for the worst, suddenly not feeling so tired.

"Mana-san, your brother has been arrested." I felt relieved almost, but something was still wrong. I gave a questioning gaze at the two cops.

"So, Yukito has gotten arrested before—," Officer Gonzalez shook his head side to side solemnly. What did Yukito do? I was seriously starting to worry.

"The gang that he was in attempted robbery last night, someone was shot and died this morning. He and the other members are being charged with attempt robbery, and murder." My eyes widen, and my breath hitched in my throat. Someone died and...my brother...did he...?

I looked at the two officers straight in the eye, my sleepiness gone from my mind. "My brother...was he the one...?" I wasn't even able to croak out the whole sentence. Yukito did stupid and dangerous things, but this...this was by far...

"No, he's being charged as an accomplice of murder." My shoulders slacked a bit, relieved that my brother wasn't the murderer.

Officer O'Riley gave me a weak smile. "Actually, they only had one real gun, and it was the gang's leader's gun. Everyone else held a black toy gun, and what killed the teller was the bullet ricocheting off an object." My eye twitched in irritation. _Toy_ gun? Who _the _HELL robs a bank with a toy gun? That's like vandalizing someone's home writing '_hey'_. So they didn't intend to kill someone? My worry was placed with annoyance, so they _screwed up_ in other words. I nodded, bid farewell to the two kind officers, closing the door. Locking it, I slapped my forehead with my hand.

"I can't believe I was actually worried and thought they got themselves deep in the law." My lips snarled up in a grimace. "I actually thought they did something dangerous and was in trouble for it—like intentionally killing someone." I stalked off, my feet heavily pounding against the tiled floors. "It's one thing to get caught by doing something; it's another thing to get caught by a bad case of stupids!" I threw my hands up, ranting on. "If you're going to do something, crime or not, do it with style, and do it right!" I flung myself on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wide awake with complete disgust, frustration and fury. When I see that idiot of a brother I'm going to slap him silly.

I hate waking up at three in the morning by the police knocking at the doorstep. I hate it especially when I get riled up over Yukito's stupidity. I'm not paying for his lawyer—he's going to suck it up and deal with it. "Payback's a b~~ch, I lost another night of sleep, thanks a lot Yukito-baka-nii-san." I grumbled turning on my side, closing my emerald eyes. I just hope I don't screw up so much at work after school.

* * *

R&R plz!

Again sorry for the shortness. I'm working on chapter five currently, and will post it as soon as it's done :)

Thank you for reading! Hoped you've enjoyed it!


	2. I was Lost along with my Luggage

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my characters._

So again, still the beginning, but at least one Naruto character squee_z_ed his way in~!

Sorry again for any typos._  
_

* * *

**Why Don't I say, I was Lost along with my Luggage?**

I trudged through the airport, dragging my luggage behind me, not caring if the expensive black leather bag was dragged across the unsanitary floors. I looked ahead, watching my step and path, my eyelids drooping halfway. This was boring, and I wasn't too pleased with the fact Auntie Cho is shipping me away to a Boarding School halfway across the world. I didn't care that she didn't wave me off; personally I rather have her _not_ wave me off. She didn't do anything for me and Yukito, hell she's not evening bothering herself to deal with Yukito and his problems. The only thing she's good for is to keeping us away from an orphanage. Though I believe Yukito would've been better off if we were sent to an orphanage five years ago, it's too late now that's he's the age of an adult.

I let out a long sigh, watching my luggage being carried off by the conveyor belt, I passed through the metal detectors before heading off to board the plane with my iPod in hand and the ear pieces tucked snugly in my ears. I really didn't want to go to any new school, let alone one in another freakin' country. What was Auntie Cho on when she decided it? Did she find Yukito's secret stash? My thoughts drifted back to the conveyor belt. I better get my luggage back, or someone's going to get slapped silly.

/

The first thing I did once I got off that cramped, no-leg room plane was stretch. I placed my iPod in the pockets of my jeans, making sure they were securely buried deep within the denim material. Strolling into the new air port, I wandered off hunting for my luggage. If anything is missing, someone's going to pay—literally. My laptop, books, everything I had, that was even semi-important, was in those bags—some of it are _not_ cheap. Auntie doesn't give us allowances (let alone money to pay the bills or for food), and all those things are bought with _my_ hard earned _money_.

I collected my bags and hurried off to the side, going through the bags. I gave a contented nod and small grin, zipping up the last bag. My smile faded as I realized an important fact—where was I suppose to go? The school said someone would pick me up, but how would I know who, or where this person was? I groaned, rolling my eyes as I heaved one of the shoulder bags over my shoulder, dragging the smooth, expensive bag on the unhygienic floor again. I didn't care what happened to the bags themselves—they were Auntie Cho's, all I cared about was the stuff _in_ the bags. Hell—the bags could have been shredded, and all my stuff were there in a pile, and I wouldn't care, well it would be a huge inconvenience if that had occurred, but it didn't.

I wandered through the large building, getting lost several times. My shoulders, neck, back and arms were starting to get sore and stiff. It wasn't till I reach near the souvenir shop off to the side, in a small area with a sign saying '_**no**_ _smoking area'_ that I saw a man taking a long drag of his cigarette, a brown cardboard sign held lazily in his free hand. _'Sasaru Mana'_ I couldn't help but smirk slightly, I guess even this school had staff members that disregarded the rules for smoking. I started to head towards the man, stopping in my tracks suddenly. I shifted my eyes side to side, laughing manically in my mind. Heh, I should ditch and call the school saying I was lost with my luggage. I sighed in disappointment of my flawed plan. I knew it wouldn't work, not everyone is as stupid as Yukito and the rest of my family.

Continuing to walk up to the man who had relatively tanned skin, and the same dusty coal colored hair as mine that was spiked upwards a bit, he gazed at me raising his brow. "I take it your Sasaru Mana?" I nodded, as he pushed himself off the white wall he was leaning on. With the cigarette hanging from his mouth, he walked over to me. "I'm Asuma, the music teacher in the High School Section of the school." I stared at him, before plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it to the floor stomping on it, quickly tossing it away. I stared at him blankly, ignoring the glare. I pointed to the sign, keeping the same expression.

"No Smoking." I replied dully, he rolled his eyes laughing dryly.

"Yep, you'll fit in alright." He muttered sauntering off leading me through the crowds of bustling people. I wasn't real sure what he meant by that, but I brushed it off to the side for now. Perhaps once I get to the school, I would understand.

"Asuma-sensei," I started, weaving my way around people with Asuma. "What's the school like?" I paused, before asking a question that I was a bit sheepish to ask. "What's the name of the school...?" I looked down; hints of pink lingered on my pale peach cheeks.

He turned to me, his jaw hanging in shock. "You don't know...?" I let out a dry laugh, narrowing my eyes, glaring in to the white glossed floor.

"All I got from Auntie was 'You're leaving tomorrow.' I was lucky enough to get the name what airport to go to..." I quietly muttered darkly to myself. I hoped he didn't hear, but apparently he did and his eyes softened a bit. I knew that look. I hated that look. "I don't accept pity." I snapped in a harsh whisper. He sighed, turning his gaze on the path to the exit.

"Kishimoto Secondary Boarding School." So that's the name, Kishimoto must have been the founder. Awkward silence fell upon the two of us for short while till I asked another question, rephrasing the other unanswered one later.

"Was he an intelligent person? Kishimoto- I mean."

I suspected he wasn't asked that question often, as he looked over at me with a bit of surprise. "He was an intelligent man, creative too. He had high respect for the fine arts, a very honorable man."

"Did he have morals?" I think I might have given the teacher a small seizure, as his body twitch in shock of the blunt question.

"Y-yes, of course he did."

"Then he was probably was a closet-pervert." I held the same expression, keeping my gaze ahead of me. I heard Asuma hack and cough, I glanced at the teacher from the corner of my eyes. "You shouldn't smoke."

"What gave you that idea?"

I assumed he meant the closet-pervert comment. But just in spite, I answered like the smart-ass I am. "Smoking ruins the lunges, coughing is one of the effects along with illnesses that come with smoking." He glared at my smart-ass comment.

"You know what I meant."

I sighed, deciding to explain my reasoning. "Everyone has a dirty mind some point in life, if they don't—well then they're not normal, and since he was so honorable and had morals—which is good to have both I suppose, and intelligent—which is always good, I don't want to attend an idiot's school that he founded. He wouldn't be open in his dirty thoughts. Though I suspect it wasn't often...hm...That is controversial I suppose." My voice slowly started to turn to mutters while I thought it aloud to myself. Asuma stared at me, his right eye twitching.

"You definitely will fit in." He muttered to himself, I wonder what he means...Does he mean I'll get along with the other students...? Ha! That's a laugh. Even if I get along with them, it will take a long time to open up and accept them as friends. Bah! People, every one of them, even I, are disgusting, selfish, filthy, low civilized monsters.

* * *

Ahaha~

I read somewhere on the wide vast web that people were tired of cliche school names. Soooo, I thought "What better name than a founding father of the school be the name?" or in this case the creator of Naruto. And I'm sorry if Mana's crude comment is offensive, I don't like all that much either, but that's just who she is. Also- KSBS [Kishimoto Secondary Boarding School] is an artsy school. But mostly music. Music plays a BIG role in this story. And no, it is not a musical. It just hold a yearly competition with a kick-ass prize.

R&R plz~


	3. I Actually Was Born On Pluto

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my characters._

So this one is longer than the last, but again I'm sorry for any typos. More characters will start showing up from now on, _yippee_~

Again, this is in Mana's POV. It starts out in Mana's POV, but it does shift.

Let me explain the school system real quick:

There are two sections: Middle School and High School. The grades will go by "years" since I think it's a lot easier to understand.

There are 3 dorms: Staff, Girls and Boys. I made a map in which I will post on my deviantart account soon.

* * *

**I Actually Was Born On Pluto**

I think the teacher is trying to kill me after I put out his cigarette. Ever since I got in the car, he started smoking again. My head was practically out of the window, trying to get fresh healthy oxygen. I hate the smell, especially when Yukito is getting high on the drugs he has stashed in his room. I don't even try to go in his room and convince him or throw away the drugs. My mind started to wander off to those times, and I felt my eyes glazing over. I immediately shook my head, clearing the memories from my mind. I can't think about nii-san right now. So instead I glared over at the smoking teacher. "Smoking is bad for your health." I repeated a millionth time to the teacher, who just ignored me.

"There is no school today since its Saturday and no school tomorrow. You'll be able to meet your roommate—," He spoke as I cut him off; I had something more important than socializing with roommates.

"Are there any places near the school campus that's hiring?" I asked, watching houses and buildings whiz by from view, colors and textures blurring together.

"I'm not entirely sure, but if your want a job you have to attend school for at least a week and fill out a form." I rolled my eyes, grunting at the rules. I'm going to be broke for a week of two, in _another _country. Ugh... I slumped in the leather stuffed passenger seat. I so totally am _NOT_ going to beg for money... Damn stupid Aunt Cho.

I stared out the window, a frown visible on my face. I didn't feel like talking, or starting a conversation. The passing blur of colors calmed me, my emerald eyes trying to follow passing scenery. "I've seen your schedule." And? I kept silent, what was I going to say? Nothing of importance anyway. I was going to my schedule when I got to school, I'm sure. "Not many students have all AP courses. Especially signing up for all eight periods... Most students usually have six periods—since that's the minimum credits you can gain." My head leaned against the plastic frame around the open window, the wind blowing against my face.

"What would I do with all that free time? I usually read, and that gets boring after reading a library full of books. I don't like school work, but it keeps the mind busy. And I once I get a job, I'll be occupied till the school work gets easy—and once that happens it becomes boring." My voice held a monotonous ring to it; I live a boring life, and I blame my parents and Aunt Cho.

"What about hanging out with friends? If you bury yourself in work, you'll have no social life."

Was that supposed to be advice? I gave a dry chuckle, I have no friends. Who wants to be friends with the sister of an addict who _robs banks with toy guns_? No one with brains, and in my school (perhaps hometown too)—it was awesome if you got a C on an assignment. Someone that got straight A's, someone who read and study, someone like me—was considered a black sheep of the whole _friggin' school_. I was tempted to say "I haven't had a social life since Baka-otou-san and Baka-oka-san drove off a freakin' cliff," but I held my tongue. No one needs to know about me.

Instead I played an evasive card, "What are the rules of the school?" I asked, listening on the rules Asuma-sensei listed, my eyes never straying from the passing landscapes. Half-heartedly paying attention to list of mandatory school rules, my mind wandered off into the wonderful world of dreamland. Somehow, I wondered what it would be like to be on Pluto. Would it be dark? Or would it be twilight all the time? Are there some extra-terrestrial beings on Pluto?

/

I must admit, I'm pretty impressed with the school. The campus is huge, and nicely organized. Each building numbered 500-A to 500-K, which I found a bit helpful (I found it even more helpful that I have a map.) Though I'm not impressed with Asuma-sensei, he pretty much ditched me to probably take a nap in the teacher's lounge or sleep in his own room in the Teachers' Dorm. My eyes rolled, as I dragged my luggage to the Girls' Dorm, taking in the new scenery. Holding onto the vanilla folder I received shortly after arriving at the school, I ignored the glances, stares and whispers focused in my direction. I was immune to gossip, rumors and other pointless incorrect shit like that. It served no meaningful purpose in my life, and I for one didn't care what people thought of me.

I collapsed on one of the concrete benches off to the side of the pavement sidewalks. I glared at the map in front of me. I have a map, a very _detailed_ map of the campus and even a map on the interiors of the buildings—and I'm _still_ lost. Somehow I managed to get majorly lost within the last twenty minutes. I weighed the gifts I was given at birth.

**Have an IQ that outsmarted your old high school and terrible sense of direction**

**vs.**

**Have an awesome sense of direction with the average IQ of your old high school**

I'm glad I have the High-IQ-with-Terrible-Sense-of-Direction gift; I think I'm better off that way. A large sigh left my lips, we can't have everything can we? I placed my violin case (I don't even play my violin anymore, but like _hell_ was I going to leave it at home) on the bench, leaving the expensive leather designer bag on the dirt-covered ground. Two of the bags still hung over my shoulder, and another one (probably the second to the most expensive—HA! Auntie Cho's payment for shipping me away) rested next to the leather bag.

"Are you lost?" I look over my shoulder to see a younger blonde boy grinning down at my sitting form. A large grin plastered on his face, his blue cerulean eyes gleamed in the sunlight. Three lines that almost resembled whiskers were on each cheek; my guess was they were like some type of birthmarks.

I stared at the boy with a dull expression, my left eyebrow twitching up ever-so-slightly. "No I'm planning who to conquer the world, the only thing stopping me is this school. I'm devising a plan using this map." His frown fell, his blonde brows knitting together for a few moments as he contemplated my sarcasm. Not the brightest one is he?

His mouth formed an 'O' as his face brighten once he understood my sarcastic comment, chuckling sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning at me. "Hehe, that's a good one. I take it you're the new student, right?" I bit back the perfect opportunity to lash out another wonderful sarcastic comment, but I just gave simple nod. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to become Senate, believe it!" Senate? Of what—the state? That's a mighty big dream, and a mighty big fall. I didn't bother to scoff, and put down that large dream—he'll find out on his own.

I stared at the hyper boy; he was _still smiling_. "Sasaru, Mana." I introduced, giving a slight nod.

"So what'cha looking for?" He asked clasping hands together behind his neck. I didn't really want to deal with anyone today, but I did need help... I probably would be lost all day if I didn't find someone who could show me around. Naruto walked around the bench, and stood beside me hovering over my head. I looked down at the pieces of papers that proved ineffective as a map.

"The Girls' Dorm," The next thing I knew I was being dragged down the walkway, around several buildings. I had barely enough time to grab my stuff.

I didn't say anything to Naruto, whose height come up to my shoulders — well, would've if I wasn't practically being dragged at warp speed. Practically my whole body was already sore and stiff from my heavy luggage, but now I have to worry about my arm popping out of its socket. My feet kept stumbling, trying to keep up with the dashing Naruto that pulled me and my bags along like some-kind of blanket.

"Hey, Naruto!" My lips snarled up in a grimace, my head snapping towards the waving pink haired girl, beckoning Naruto over to the group of students. My face fell back into a blank expression, my exasperation hidden inside. I had a hyper boy dragging me throughout the school campus, rambling on whatever he was talking about, I had a smoking teacher ditch me for his afternoon nap, my brother is in jail and my aunt is a poor excuse for a guardian. I sooo didn't want to socialized with people at the current moment. If Naruto drags me over there I won't hold back my comments. And sure enough Naruto took a detour over to his friends.

"Hey guys!" Once he stopped, I yanked my arm from his grasp, massaging it.

I took note of the groups of students—they were definitely in the middle school section. They still had that adorable look of a young teen or preteen. There were...one...three... seven people in total, including Naruto. Seven people I would be better off not knowing who they were. I didn't have time for this! I turned to Naruto, "I think I know the rest of the way, thank you Naruto-san." I turned around starting to head off, before my arm was grabbed again.

"Wait, wait! I'll take you there—you should meet my friends, believe it!" I wanted to smack this boy upside that empty head of his. I don't have time for friends, I don't _want _friends! His grip on me was firm, so giving in I turned around to the younger group of students. Naruto grinned, and introduced me to each of them.

He pointed to each of them, "That's Sakura, Hinata and Ino!" he pointed to three girls. So it was Sakura who called him over! That pink haired-! I pushed the thought away from my mind as I studied the other two girls—Ino's bleach blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and Hinata's gazed wandered to the ground glancing at Naruto every-so often as she twiddled her fingers. Sakura and Ino sat on the picnic-table, and Hinata sat on the wooden bench attached to the table.

I got a greeting from each of the girls, I gave a nodded response. My attention turned to the three boys, two sat on the table and one next to Hinata. "Then there's Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke-teme." He glared at the raven haired boy, Sasuke, who sat next to the Shikamaru boy. The boy next to Hinata, Kiba, had an unruly mass of brown hair, red upside triangles on his check—markings for something I suppose. Kiba gave a wolfish grin, and winked at me, which I ignored.

I gave out my name, holding that lovely monotonous ring. "Sasaru Mana."

"You're the new student, right?" I was getting tired of that question—if you never saw me at the school before, then yes I am the new student. I glanced over at the smiling Sakura who asked that unnecessary question.

To humor them, and with the chances I'll be able to get to my destination quicker, I answered that—wasting another golden opportunity to strike sarcasm at the stupid question. "Yes," was all I replied, I didn't want to be here, and I sure didn't want to talk to people as of right now.

Awkward silence (well awkward for them, I'm sure, I didn't mind) fell upon us, before Ino's eyes widen as she jumped down from the table and rushed over the designer bag covered in dirty and god-knows-what kind of bacteria. She screeched and gasped in horror as she lifted the hand that held the strap of the worthless bag (in my opinion). "This is worth a fortune! How can you be dragging it on the floor! This is a bag of one of the top designers in the world!" Amusement danced in my eyes, as I raised a questioning brow at the frantic girl.

"So?" I didn't see the big deal, I heard one of the boys snicker once Ino started ranting at me about the bag. I interrupted, rephrasing the word into a sentence. "So? It's just a bag. Besides," I pulled my arm and bag out of her grip. Glancing down at the bag, I finished my sentence. "It has no meaning to me."

Ino went more berserk on me; I calmly watched her rant on. As much as annoying as this whole thing is, I amused me to no end how people freak on such the littlest things. "I didn't buy it, it's my Aunt. So I don't care what happens to it—she obviously did love it so much if she shoved it in my arms to use as a luggage bag." Ino let out a cry of frustration at my apathetic attitude to the bag.

"Where are you from?" I turned my head and looked at the raven haired boy, who seemed amused with my attitude despite Ino blaring frustration towards me.

I gave a smirk, grabbing Naruto arm. "Pluto." I dragged Naruto off before I got any response from the group. Naruto seemed to contemplating my answer again, as he led me to the dorms.

"Are you really from Pluto?"

I just stared at the unsure Naruto. I wasn't even going to respond.

* * *

R&R plz!

Ok, so the whole **I was tempted to say "I haven't had a social life since Baka-otou-san and Baka-oka-san drove off a freakin' cliff," but I held my tongue. **is Mana's resentment towards her parents death. They were drunk, and well were driving around a mountainous path. She blames her parents and aunt about her brother.

I absolutely LOVE the title of this chapter~ Makes sense now, right?

I'm trying to make this a Naruto AU fanfic, like no other! And trust me, there are some twists in the future :D

It is a AU fanfic afterall.


	4. Now I wake up to a Weasel

_Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO but I do own my CHARACTERS._

I hate this chapter. When I wrote this I didn't know Konan's eye color, so for this story's sake, please let it be brown. I'm sorry if this small aspect bothers anyone. It sure bothers me, but whatever. I'm a lazy ass, and don't want to use that awful "FIND" tool. This isn't my favorite, but it does help the plot. Sorry again for any typos, and also sorry for the shortness. I'm working on the next chapter, and I'll post it as soon as I finish it.

* * *

**I used to wake to the Cops, Now I wake up to a Weasel**

Sixteen years of living through trial and errors, and one would think I would learn that I will get lost—even if it's finding my own room. I wandered around the girl's dorm, probably walking around the whole place several times, and even with the rooms numbered accordingly—here I was, lost like the pathetic girl I am. Damn my stubborn pride, I should've let Naruto led me to my room. Thank any-celestial-being-out-there, that tomorrow's Sunday! My body is aching from cramped planes, heaving heavy luggage throughout airports and the school's campus multiple times.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" I lifted my head up from glaring at the paper map when I heard a soft voice squeak behind me. I shifted the extra weight hanging over my shoulder; turning around, the first thing my emerald eyes locked onto is large round orbs of deep cobalt following round curly striking red hair.

"`Fraid`so," I gave little squeak as I quickly covered my mouth after letting out an Irish accent. Damn my multi-cultural-accent-picking-up-gift! Ugh, living in the South with some many diverse cultures—I hate it when I pick up various accents. From Irish (Damn I'm doing it in my head even!) to Australian accents...and people always asked where's my accent from—it gets annoying.

The girl let out a small giggle, smiling at me. "You don't have to be shy, I thought it was cute." I looked at her, my eyes holding its dull tired droopiness but a small smile graced my face with its rare visits. She held out her hand, I shook it in politeness. "I'm Mori Shizuka."

"Sasaru Mana." I responding, Shizuka's small smile grew on a larger scale. Her eyes twinkled with a certain emotion I couldn't place as she gripped both of my hands in hers.

"OOHH! You're the new student! Our roommate!"

HOLD UP, rewind there for a bit. Did she just say—roommate? This makes finding my room much easier, THANK YOU ANY-CELESTIAL-BEING-OUT—THERE! I can finally stop lugging these stupid bags! The next thing I know, I'm already in front of room 415, my room number. Wasn't I on the second floor just a few—what's with these people? Are they like some kind of ninjas with teleporting powers?

Shizuka barged into the room, shouting quite loudly (I assumed she was the shy, quiet type—hmm...I not usually wrong about things like that...) at, what I'm guessing in the other roommate. "KONAN! LOOK WHO I'VE FOUND!" What am I—a dog? Shizuka's arms reeled me into the room with extreme strength and speed; I had to refocus my eyes. I just stood there blinking, trying to comprehend the alarming pace of events in such little time. Shizuka held in her arms, rubbing against my cheek like I'm really some type of pet animal. Is this girl bi-polar?

"Our roommate! I found her wandering the halls on my way back! Isn't that such a coincidence?" I stood there, in Shizuka's surprisingly strong hold; my eyes wandering to the older girl who sat on her bed folding and making origami animals and objects, her dark navy hair pinned up, a large origami rose clipped to the side. Her brown eyes looked up at me from her work, a smile formed on her peach complexioned face.

"I'm Konan, and I'm sure you've met Shizuka. Shizuka, why don't you let go of her?" I could've sworn I heard a disappointing groan escape from Shizuka's throat as I was released from his inhuman strength grip. She must have been on a sports team with her strength.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Konan, Shizuka. I'm Mana."

Shizuka showed my bed and my parts of the relatively large room, a door next to the small walk-in closet led to our restroom. I just tossed my bags next to the twin-sized bed, and collapsed on the soft, firm mattress. I could hear my muscles shouting in joy; burying my head into the white pillows of the surprisingly comfy bed. I heard Shizuka's giggle at my limp, exhausted form. I personally didn't want to move, I'm just too tired, and started to drift off into a light sleep.

My ears perked up at the sound of knocking, waking me up from my rest. I groaned to myself, listening to Shizuka shuffle to the door. Even in another country, someone wakes me up with their knocking. I didn't bother to move, I could care less whoever's at the door. I've already meet enough people for today, heck—enough for the entire week!

"What a surprise. You don't usually visit us, Itachi-kun." I heard Konan greet whoever paid the unsuspecting visit. If he didn't come by often, why possessed him to visit _now_?

"I wanted to return the book that Shizuka lent me." I tuned out from there, trying to go back to sleep and perhaps catch a few hours to make up for the last week of the sleep I lacked. I hate insomnia; I hate it even more when people wake me up when I _do_ fall asleep.

"Itachi, Itachi! Here, come meet Mana." I scowled into my pillow hearing Shizuka invite this _Itachi _fellow in to introduce me. "Mana, get up you silly girl!" What is with this girl? I groaned, tossing one of my pillows at them, not lifting my head up or moving from my comfy position.

"No. I'm tired." I told them, but it came out as muffled words from the pillow shoved in my face.

"I'll come back later; she must be exhausted I'm sure." At least he realized the blaring obvious fact of my hectic and venturous travel here; though Shizuka didn't agree as she argued with this visitor. Konan just watched, probably amused with the curly redhead.

"If she can trek around the school and dorm building she can greet you." I snarled in my pillow as I pushed myself up in my bed, glaring at the blue-eyed nonsensical girl. I looked over at this weasel-named teen, nodding to him. He seemed awfully similar to Sasuke boy Naruto introduced, his onyx eyes boring into my emerald eyes, his raven hair tied back by a piece of white string.

"Hi, I'm Mana. Now leave me to sleep." With that I took off one of my worn down blue clogs and threw it at Shizuka and plopped down on my bed again, ignoring the complaining that flowed out of Shizuka's mouth.

"I think you might want to leave, Itachi-kun." I heard Konan whisper to Itachi, who gave a slight 'hm' as a response.

* * *

R&R plz!

Ugn. I hate it, but don't really want to change it. Though I tried to make it funny, so if it made any of you people laugh then I'm ok with the chapter. :D Chapter Five will be out soon [hopefully]...

Questions for anyone willing to review:

1) Do you like it so far?

2) Favorite part?

3) Funny?

I think it's some easy questions. And maybe it might help me write the next chapter faster?...


End file.
